


Vocal Expansion

by Bubblegum_Animatrix



Category: Splatoon, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe – Still Splatoon Setting, Amnesia, Crossover, Gen, Octo Expansion DLC, Octo Expansion DLC Spoilers, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_Animatrix/pseuds/Bubblegum_Animatrix
Summary: Would you like to hear a story that echoes up from deep underground?-------------------------------------------Rin Kagamine, one day, mysteriously wakes up in the middle of a dark, muggy room, which mimics the appearance of some abandoned train station. Where was she?Hold on... WHO was she?After some exploring, she soon meets Len Kagamine, A boy who claims to be her twin brother, and it turns out he's in the same situation as Rin (Well, besides the amnesia).The two investigate further and discover a functioning train, whose passengers are beyond out of the ordinary. There, the two are told that they're stuck in this underground series of tests and train stations as test subjects for the rest of their lives. Unless, of course, they find four objects dubbed "Thangs" that are scattered along the metro. Their newfound goal? Pass some tests, recover Rin's memory, get the thangs and return to the surface. With a little help from Miku and Teto back at the surface, of course.The thing is, not everyone down here is worthy of trust, and the Kagamine twins aren't the only ones that were taken to the metro.
Kudos: 2





	Vocal Expansion

_Pale summer moonlight shimmers on the seafloor._  
_A vocaloid, unaware that dawn will bring capture_  
_rests within a trap, dreaming fleeting dreams..._

\-------------------------------------------

The girl's eyes shot open.

It wasn't from a nightmare. It wasn't from any sort of impact. They just... did.

The first thing she noticed was a cement ceiling held up by red steel bars. There was also a small hole up there, which was wide enough for the girl's body. It was probably beyond her reach, though, and the other side of the hole was far beyond her line of sight.

She quickly sat up. She noticed a seemingly abandoned train only blocked by those gates one would see in a train station. Most of them were covered in caution tape, while one was wide open. Left of the gates was something that seemed like an old vending machine, who's contents were most likely inedible, and what seemed like a train ticket booth near that.

"Where.... Am I?" She asked herself.

She froze. That was her voice? It sounded a little robotic, yet cute at the same time. But the sound of her voice was the least of her troubles. How could her voice be unfamiliar to her? She tried tracing back to what had happened before. Maybe she'd get some clues from then.

Nothing.

Not even her name.

"....Wait- WHO am I?!"

She stood up as fast as she could. She tried to piece together something. Anything.

But still nothing. She sighed.

"...This isn't good.."

She gazed upon the abandoned train.

"...Well, I've got nowhere else to go." She said. 

She walked up to the abandoned train. The door was wide open, so she went inside the train car. On her left was a mysterious path of paint on the floor leading to the other end of the train. At the end of the trail was a long, dark hallway with train tracks lining the bottom. Where that hallway lead in turn, there was a light, but she couldn't quite piece together where the light came from. 

The girl walked up to the trail and touched the paint. It felt a little like slime, and was a shade of hot pink. It didn't even sting.

"This place is weird..." She muttered. She followed the trail of paint down the hallway.

It almost seemed like forever before she reached the end of the hallway.

Well, in actuality, it wasn't the end. The hallway still stretched on, but it was blocked by a glass vault with an odd symbol in the middle.

"Dead end... Oh?"

The girl looked to her left. There was another larger room! She could find some clues in there! She turned to the room and walked in. before she could take another step further, however, an odd contraption appeared and surrounded her in a weird glass cylinder.

"Huh?! What the-"

"Test subject identification in process." A robotic voice spoke from the machine, "Please stand by."

The glass projected an image of the girl's face. It was one that the girl wasn't familiar with. Blue eyes, short, yellow hair, a black knotted headband and a black bodysuit that revealed her stomach. Was that... really her?

"Subject identification complete. Welcome, number 10,008."

"Number ten thousand eight?" The girl parroted back.

The machine projected an image of an odd looking weapon. It looked like a child's squirt gun.

"Please tap the screen to receive your weapon" The voice said, "With this, you will be able to find the key that will unlock the vault."

The girl, while a bit skeptical, tapped the image of the weapon. The weapon was then dispensed from a hole in the ceiling and onto her hands.

"This is what is known as a Splattershot jr." The voice continued, "Simply push the trigger with your finger to fire ink at will."

The glass vanished around the girl. She examined the gun, aimed at the area in front of her and pulled the trigger. The paint-like substance from earlier shot out.

"So that's what that's called." The girl said.

She walked inside the room. Boxes, crates, shards of glass, and a large, white-and-pink balloon.

"The object you see in the middle of the room is called a balloonfish." The voice said, "Try using your weapon on it."

The girl stared at the balloonfish and fired her weapon at it. The balloon swelled up and exploded into a plethora of pink ink that got all over her.

"Excellent. Now pay attention to the valve over there."

"Says the one who got paint all over me..." The girl muttered. The AI didn't respond. It couldn't hear her after all.

The girl looked at the paint gun and looked at the valve. Assuming what she had to do, she fired at the valve. Ink came gushing out for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Excellent. Now do that again, only this time, while standing over the valve."

"What?! What are you-"

"We understand if this concerns you. Please proceed anyhow."

The girl sighed. She walked over to the valve and fired her weapon. The gushing ink launched her to a platform on a higher level of the room. The platform had several large crates on it.

"Your ink is strong enough to destroy crates such as these. Try it now."

The girl fired her weapon at the crates, breaking them into little pieces. inside one of the crates was an oddly shaped key.

"What's this?" she asked herself.

"Congratulations, you have located the key. You may now exit the room and unlock the vault."

"Oh!"

The girl jumped down from the platform and exited the room. The contraption with the cylinder stopped her again, though.

"Thank you for your cooperation, number 10,008." The voice said, "However, from here on, I will not be able to assist you when completing tests."

"Wait, I still have more quest-"

"If you have any questions about your current situation, please ask the telephone at the main station."

"The what?"

"For now, I ask that you please return your Splattershot jr."

The weapon vanished from the girl's hands. The cylinder vanished as well.

The girl, key in hand, approached the vault. She tapped the key against it, and both the key and vault vanished. The hallway stretched farther, and she started to make her way through...

**"-aaaaAAAAAAAUUUUGH-"**

The girl whirled behind her. Something crashed through the ceiling and hit the floor. It turns out, that something was a boy with short, blonde hair, blue eyes and a black jumpsuit that showed a portion of his stomach. He almost looked like the girl. Was he the one that was screaming just now?

"....Ow...." The boy muttered.

"Ack! Are you okay?!" The girl cried.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" The boy stopped talking as soon as he noticed who just asked that question. "Holy crap..."

"What is it? OOF!"

The boy hugged the girl as tight as he could.

"Rin! Oh thank God! I heard you went missing, so I went looking, but then I blacked out and-"

The girl was extremely confused by what he was saying. "...Rin?" She asked.

"....I'm Sorry?"

"....Am I...... Rin?"

The boy froze.

"Wait, WHAT?! Don't tell me you lost your memory!" he cried.

"I'm sorry, sir... I just learned my name and I don't know who you are." The girl, Rin, explained, "You look a lot like me; are we related?"

The boy breathed in, and then out... "Okay... This is gonna feel really weird... Yup, were related. I'm actually you're twin brother."

"Wha?!"

"Yeah. I'm Len Kagamine. You're Rin Kagamine."

Rin reached her hand out for a handshake. "Well... Nice to... re-meet you... Len?"

Len awkwardly shook her hand. "....You really don't remember a thing, do you?"

"Nothing..."

"...Try?"

Rin thought about that comment for a bit. She tried to remember something. Anything lingering in the back of her mind.

Nothing.

Nothing...

Wait...

Something?

"Hold on...."

"You remember something?" Len asked.

"....Some melody... A song..."

"....Melody? Song?"

Rin paused... then, out of the blue, she started to sing...

"Now, we must be strong...  
Together we will sing...  
this song...  
and you can sing along...  
Calamari...  
We're one and two, shall you make three  
and sing harmony  
for together we can see where we belong..."

Len was silent. "....The Calamari Incantation." He said.

"...Is that what that song is called?"

"Yeah. Some pop stars made a cover of it, and thats when the song peaked in popularity. It's usually a symbol of hope, so..."

"...So there's still hope I'll be back to normal?"

"I think so- Oh!"

Len looked at the area below his feet.

"A walkie talkie! There IS some hope!"

Len picked up the walkie talkie. He stared back at Rin.

"...So now what?"

"Well, I think we should check out what's at the other end of the hallway." Rin responded, "I had to get some paint-like stuff all over me to get here..."

"Let's go, then!" Len exclaimed.

The two walked down the dark, graffitied hallway.

There was a shining light at the end.

There was another, larger room on the other end of the hallway.

Well, it was less of a room and more of a large, underground central station.

"Whoa..."

_**(End of chapter)** _

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, It's posted!
> 
> I might not post chapters too frequently, since I'm already working on another fic over on Wattpad.
> 
> Also, if you didn't already know, those Calamari Inkantation lyrics were by Man on the Internet. 
> 
> Well, with that out of the way, thanks for reading this part, and I hope you'll enjoy these next few chapters!


End file.
